Heaven and Eternity
by JapAnime
Summary: This is another sequel to End of the road if you want a happier ending


This is for all those Taiora fans who wants another type of ending for End of the road  
  
a/n this one is more cheery!  
  
  
Sora took in her last breath and felt herself become lighter and slip away from reality. Although she did not fear death as much anymore she still couldn't stop the tears from flowing. She was going to leave behind her friends and family. She would have to go through death alone.   
  
"I'm truly alone now" she whispered.  
  
Sora remembered all those times she spent with Tai and her kids and all of the pleasant memories they all shared. Part of her wanted to stay and watch her grandchildren grow up. But the other half wanted to be where her heart was. And her heart would always be with Tai.  
  
Sora relaxed as if someone was reassuring her everything would be alright. Sora felt her soul lifted from her body.   
  
Sora flashed her eyes opened and saw an endless blue ocean ahead of her. She seemed to float across the water. Each waved washed over her feet and trickling her legs.   
  
So this is what death feels like. It's somehow calmer and more peaceful than I imagined it to be. I looked down at myself as a cool breeze blew past me. I was shocked to see myself wearing a smooth white silked dress that flowed behind me. It dragged elegantly on top of the water right behind me as I walked on.  
  
I could feel the sun rays set upon me as I walked closer to the rising sun. I close my eyes and endulge in this sweet ecstacy, in this peaceful heaven that I have found...or that have found me. Without my eyes my other sense became clearer. I heard the birds overhead soar higher into the sky and with their wings of feathers lift them up. The smell of the blue blissful ocean filled my senses.  
  
I felt an urge within me lift my arms up as if I was preparing to fly myself. I chuckled at the thought of flying. Soon my happiness was washed away with saddness. The saddness I had for Tai. I wish he could be here and share this heaven with me. I couldn't help but let a single tear roll of my cheek and slipinto the warm blue ocean.  
  
"I love you Tai, please come back to me. If heaven mean being without you, Than I rather spent an eternity in hell with you" I whispered into the cool wind that whirled around me.  
  
My eyes flutter open and adjust to the light once again. My saddness overwhelmed me so, that I collapsed on the surface of the water. My tears came streaming out. Everything was all of a sudden to much to handle.  
  
As the tears began to run out. Again I wiped them away. I stayed kneeling on the ocean and watching my relfection as if waiting for it to bring me to Tai or lead me. But all it did was stare back at me.  
  
As I watched myself I saw wing growing on the back of my relfection in the water. Those were the wings of only an angel. They were beautiful as the sky. Almost afraid to look away to see my wings disappear, but curiousity got the best of me. I turned from my reflection and stared at my back. There was two large beautiful white wings that I have ever seen in my life.  
  
I began experimenting with my newfound wings. Using them was like walking. They brought me higher and higher into the sky. As I was soaring above the clouds. I felt another presence with me. But there was no one I could see for miles.  
  
Then a bright light appeared before me. It was blinding at first but the warmth feeling made me welcome it. I felt a pair of hands cup my face and tilt it up. I opened my eyes and found myself lost in the same warm chocolate brown eyes that belonged only to Tai.  
  
"Tai...I love you so much" I was overwhelmed with joy beyond belief. I clutched tightly to chest never wanting to let go.   
  
"If this is a dream I never want to wake up. If this is real than I'll never fall asleep"  
  
"Sora, I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me. You were there I wasn't scared. I was only scared about leaving you. And I wasn't there to hold you" Tai begun to cry.  
  
I Punched him lightly on the arm and chuckled. He looked up at me with a confused expression.  
  
"Tai, don't be silly. Even if you weren't there you were always here" Sora rested Tai's hand over her heart. "That's what pulled me through" she smiled.  
  
"I love you Sora" Tai said as he embraced her into his arms once again.  
  
"Me too" Sora wrapped her arms around his neck. Then she realized where she was and what happened to her.  
  
"Tai is this heaven?" Sora asked as she looked around.  
  
"This? No, it's not even close to the real thing" he whispered softly into her ear.  
  
"Where are we?" Sora asked as she looked around.  
  
"This is the gateway to heaven. First you grow wings" Tai pointed to Sora's back. Thy bring you up here, and you enter heaven and never return here again" Tai explained.  
  
"If you go to heaven and cannot return to the other side of the gate then how did you come here?" Sora asked bewildered.  
  
"I stayed and waited for you. I wanted to go with you and greet you when you came" Tai cupped her face once more as tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"You waited more me?" Sora asked.  
  
"I'd wait forever for you" He said before kissing her passionately.  
  
"Let's go now" Tai held onto Sora's hand and they both walked through the gates of heaven. It was not netering heaven that mattered to them. It was being together at last for Eternity that mattered.   
  
  
  
  
Live is unexpected. It could last a short time or forever. But it does not matter how long you live, but how you live it. They'll be things you'll regret but they'll also be thing you'll cherish. Do not for tomorrow, live for today...  
  
"Live not as though there were a thousand years ahead of you. Fate is at your elbow; make yourself good while life and power are still yours" - Marcus Aurelius.  
  
PLEASE R&R remember this is a different ending to End of the Road for all those people who wanted a happy ending please review and tell me what you think!!!  
  



End file.
